


First Times

by ShadowOfTheNight



Series: L'aahnu Tia, Warrior of Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, First Time, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reverse Cowgirl, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, alisaie is an adult, each expansion lasts a year, my boy is a thot, the twins are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: Alisaie knows what she wants from the warrior of light and she's not about to let him get away without handling this reunion the way she wants to.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Scions of the Seventh Dawn/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: L'aahnu Tia, Warrior of Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195700
Kudos: 12





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Alisaie is 19, because time bubbles in games are stupid.

Alisaie stood in front of him at the top of the stone tower. She'd spent her time around him nervous and flighty and he'd had about enough of it, thanks. 

"I'm an adult, you know." she told him, hand on the pommel of her sword. 

L'aahnu Tia raised an eyebrow but said nothing. This was going somewhere with her, he knew it. He just had to wait and see where she went. 

"I know you're not an idiot." she said testily, not turning around. "So why do you insist on being stubbornly quiet?" She turned to face him. "Lie down."

He tilted his head and looked at the rough stone under their feet. "Alisaie…" 

"Put a cloth down or something, you… stubborn cat!" she huffed. "Or I will push you down and be done with it!" 

He held up his hands in defeat and rummaged around in his pack for his camping gear. Familiar territory. She wanted the same intimacy as the others and she was going to have her way. 

He smiled. She truly was the stubborn twin. He did as she bade him and when there was a blanket and a pad on the stones at their feet she raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you to lie down."

The warrior of light held up his hands again in mock surrender and sat first on the pad, gesturing for her to explain herself.

She huffed and paced in front of him. He was careful to keep any trace of how cute he thought this was off of his face.

"I am an adult." she said again. "I may not have hit that abominable growth spurt because this is a soul, not my actual body. Alphinaud has been here longer than I have and still it has not happened to him. But regardless! I know what I want. And I want  _ you _ .”

He nodded. 

"You have been intimate with our fellow scions and I have had enough of being left out. You’re only two years older than our nineteen, and I will not take this anymore! I…" she pressed her lips together and fell silent.

"You are afraid of losing me." he said with a soft smile. "Alisaie, I promise you I am going nowhere."

She swallowed heavily and licked her lips. "Be that as it may. I am still going through with this." she took a shaky step towards him. “I will not squander this opportunity.”

He would be lying if he said he hadn't wondered about her before. Wondered how she would taste, wondered how she would take charge and bring him to heel. So he laid back, and let her lead the way. 

She paced in front of him some more, before she reached down and slid the bloomers she wore under her red dress coat down around her thigh high boots and kicked them off to the side. “Close your eyes,” she demanded.

L’aahnu nodded solemnly and did as she requested. The thrice damned light that had been burning into his face, through his eyelids was mercifully blocked shortly afterwards. He heard her shuffling, sensed her getting down on her knees. The scent of her arousal filled his nostrils and then she was… sitting. 

The warrior opened his eyes, light blocked out by the skirt of her coat dress. He reached his arms up, gripping her thighs to stabilize the two of them. He flicked his tongue out, testing.

She hissed and tensed in his grip, hands going to his ears. “Did… did I tell you you could do anything yet!” she demanded. She lacked the experience to go with her forcefulness, so her demands and commands lacked the force of say… Y’shtola or Thancred, but she could work on that. He obediently stopped moving his mouth despite his breath coming in short, hot bursts against her clit.

She sat there for a moment, squirming slightly. Her scent filled his head and if he had been even just a little more dominant, it would have driven him to ignore her command. As it was, he lay there, waiting for her instruction, waiting for her to let him serve her, even as his cock twitched in his armor.

“Y-you m-may move.” She said to him after what seemed like forever.

L’aahnu parted his lips, rough tongue slipping out and teasing over her clit. She shuddered on his face and moved her hands to his head rather than his delicate ears. He heard her hiss in a breath and he moved his head slightly, nosing into her folds and lapping at them gently. 

Oh, he could stay down here for hours, drinking in her taste and scent. Though... she might have a problem with that. He nuzzled into her flesh, sucking on her clit and passing his tongue over it with broad strokes, listening to her breathing grow heavier and feeling her thighs squeeze around him. 

With a small smile, he pulled back for just a moment before spreading her open with his tongue, tasting her depths. He growled, an almost feral sound at the way she was struggling to stay quiet. He wanted to tell her to let go, to be  _ loud _ . But she leaned heavier into his face and started grinding downwards, so he redoubled his efforts of pleasing her.

It didn’t take too much longer for her; it pleased him to feel that full body shudder of hers, the barely restrained cries of pleasure as her body tensed over and over again. Her vulva fluttered against his face and he plunged his tongue back into her quivering warmth.

When her shuddering ceased, she slipped off to the side of him, sitting on the edge of the pad he’d put down. “G-gods.” She said with a slightly hysterical laugh. “Gods, now I know why Y’shtola didn’t like letting you out of her sight!”

He wiped his face off with the arm of his dancer’s armor and reached for a swig of water. “She’s the one who taught me.” He said, voice a little rusty.

“Oh did she, now.” Alisiae smiled. “Well, I’ll have to thank her when we see her again.” 

L’aahnu nodded and reached for her, pulling her into a soft and gentle kiss. When they parted, she looked at his waist where she could see him straining against the fabric. She looked like she would have said something, but a decision flashed over her face in an instant. “P-pull yourself out for me.” She ordered.

Oh, this was much more calm and self assured. He nodded, “Yes ma’am.” 

She eyed his cock up and down, before she took it in one hand and explored the length and texture of it. Her fingers traced over the nubs and ridges. Not quite barbed, but not hyur or elezen either. She tilted her head, like she did when she was thinking. Then she sat up on her knees and swung a leg over his lap.

“Alisaie!” he said in warning.

“Hush, this isn’t my physical body, remember?” She looked over her shoulder at him, a small but devious smile on her lips before she looked back ahead of her and slowly…  _ agonizingly _ sank down onto his cock.

She was hot and wet and gods above, he twitched and throbbed inside of her, hands on her waist, trying desperately to not lose control. He watched her tremble on top of him, feeling her hands gripping at his thighs before she rose up on her knees… and then sank slowly back down.

“Alisaie,” he moaned, “You’re going to kill me like this.”

“Hush,” she said again, “You’ll get what you want. You’re just… big.”

He moaned, helpless to her decision to go as slow as she possibly could. Silence passed between them as she started to speed up, the sound of their skin slapping together the only sound up here on the tower. 

It did not take long, after that. L’aahnu was a warrior, sure, but he was also a man. He gripped her hips in warning, calling out her name again and she sat down on him hard, squeezing her thighs around his hips as his cock pulsed and twitched, releasing his sticky load inside of her waiting body. He shuddered, his hips jerking as she rode him through his orgasm.

And so joined together, they sat for a moment to catch their breath. L’aahnu sat up and wrapped his arms around her, purring into her ear as they both took in this brief moment of peace, staring out at the ruined and catastrophic skyline.

“Thank you,” she murmured to him. 

“Oh, for what?” He said, nuzzling into her neck.    
  
“For a memorable first time.” 

He hummed. “You’ll get to have another.”

“What do you mean?” She tried turning to look at him.

He pressed a soft line of kisses from her shoulder to just under her ear. “Your insistence that this is just your soul. When we get you back to Eorzea and the Source, you’ll get to have a whole new first time. And you’ll make sure you have Y’shtola give you the herbs she uses to not have a litter.”

“Hm. I suppose you’re right.”


End file.
